


Locations/Ages/Names Of Characters/Who Has What Pokemon In The Stories Info For My Temperance Series, Trial's Of The Heart Series & Breaking Point

by WindStar27



Series: The Temperance Series [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pokemon - Freeform, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, further info for my pokemon series, story info for temperance series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: This will cover info for my Temperance series, the story it leads up to "Breaking Point" and the Trial's Of The Heart series (all 3 story sets are connected).This is for anyone who has trouble remembering what happened where and to whom, in the stories. There will likely be 2-4 chapters for each of my Temperance Stories.If you ever need help remembering something- you can find the info here.Each Temperance story has a nickname: Temperance 1= T-1, Temperance 2= T-2, Temperance 3= T-3 and so on.





	Locations/Ages/Names Of Characters/Who Has What Pokemon In The Stories Info For My Temperance Series, Trial's Of The Heart Series & Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter #1 is for Temperance # 1-  
> Chapter #1 Covers The Character's: Lists What CHaracters Are Used In The Story (Canon and OC), Their Ages (Throughout The Story), FULL names, Places Visited (Throughout The Story), The Pokemon That They All Have On Hand (If It Was Necessary To The Story) and What They Were Doing As An Occupation.

**Chapter #1: T-1: Character Names, Connections & Ages**

* * *

**Locations/Ages/Names Of Characters/Who Has What Pokemon In The Stories  
Info For Temperance #1: The Story Of The Cerulean Gym-  
** _(Not by age; and not necessarily in order of appearance or importance)_

 **Note:** This story starts before Ash, Iris, Cilan  & Alexa get to Kanto (Chapter 1).  
So, they are still on the Unova Island cruise headed to Kanto. By the start of Chapter 2- Ash & Alexa have parted ways with the other 2 and are headed for Pallet Town.  
(In this story, he was not De-aged to 10 years again- He's 14-almost 15 in this story- at the start).  
**Note about Cilan and Iris the end of this info chapter.**

**About my abbreviations:**

**OC = Original Character**

**CC = Canon Character**

**ON = Original Name (usually for a cannon character without a name)**

**OFN = Original First Name (usually for a cannon character without a proper first name)**

**OLN = Original Last Name (usually for a cannon character without a proper last-name***)  
** _*** Characters, like the kids that Ash travels with, are excluded, in most of their cases, I stick with last names from bulbapedia, or the pokemon wiki or from fanfictions (if they are already commonly used by more than one writer).  
Examples are the last names of: Misty, Brock, Dawn, May  & Max, Drew and so on..._

**CC/OFN = Canon Character without a first name**

**CC/OLN = Canon Character without a last name**

**CC/ON =Canon Character without a name at all**

**Recommendations to find out about a character without having to read the whole thing:**  
Push and hold down the: **ctrl** \+ the **F** keys at the same time, and then type the name in the box.  
(if you remember the name of the character your looking for that is - you might not with OC's – so, I will put the name of a canon character they are connected to, in their section. Search for who they are connected to, that way.)

When it says: "Age At The Start" - It does not mean the start of the story. But, when they were first shown/mentioned in the story.

* * *

_**Characters You Will Find Listed Below:**_  
Misty  
Daisy  
Lily  & Violet  
Mark (OC)  
Saya (OC)  
Juliana (OC)  
Maya  
Ash  
Delia  
Tracey  
Rudy  
Dorian  
Prof. Oak  
Matt (OC)  
Sasha (OC)  
Gary  
Alain  
Prof. Sycamore  
Sophie  
Mairin  
Giovanni  
Madam Boss  
Domino  
Cassidy  
Butch  
Dawn  
Paul  
Reggie  
Brock  
Lucy  
May  
Max  
Serena  
Clemont  
Bonnie  
Alexa  
Diantha  
Marina (OC)  
Trinity  
Solana

* * *

**-Misty Waterflower-**  
**Age At The Start:** 15  
**Age At The End:** 17

 **Home:** Kanto - Cerulean Gym

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Starting Point)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City – General Hospital (About 2.5 Weeks)  
**Johto - Whirl Islands:** Red Rock (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Saffron City (Briefly- just a pass through)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Around a year)  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket HQ - (Located between Mt. Moon & The Indigo Plateau)-(Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Viridian Forest (Yes, Of her Own Accord – Sort Of)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Stays Put)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:**  
**#1)** Psyduck - **Type: Water**  
**#2)** Politoed - **Type: Water**  
**#3)** Corsola - **Type: Water/Rock**  
**#4)** Marill - **Type: Water/Fairy**  
**#5)** Gyarados - **Type: Water/Flying  
#6) Would be a spoiler- and confusing to say what it is (a pokemon I made up- and not really HER** **pokemon)**

 **Pokemon that she catches in the story:  
****#1)** Dratini (Leaves it at Professor Oak's- has it sent to her at the Gym after the end of T#1)  
**#2)** Suicune **(In Chapter 19)**

 **Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Gym Leader (Traveling Trainer As Well)_

* * *

**-Daisy Waterflower-  
****Age At The Start:** 21  
**Age At The End:** 23

 **Home:** Kanto **-** Cerulean Gym

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kalos:** Unknown Location (for about 2.5 months- only mentioned) **  
Kanto:** Cerulean City (Home)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City – General Hospital (About a month)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Stays Put)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:**  
**Not mentioned- She's busy with other issues**

 **Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Gym Leader (Actress/Model + something that would be a spoiler up till chapter 9)_

* * *

**-Violet Waterflower-  
****Age At The Start:** 18  
**Age At The End:** 20

 **Home:** Kanto **-** Cerulean Gym

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kalos:** Unknown Location (for about 2.5 months- only mentioned)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Starting Point)  
**Johto:** Coastline Gym (Back & Forth From The Cerulean Gym)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Back & Forth From The Coastline Gym)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned- She's busy with other issues**

 **Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Gym Leader (Actress/Model)_

* * *

**-Lily Waterflower-  
****Age At The Start:** 18  
**Age At The End:** 20

 **Home:** Kanto **-** Cerulean Gym

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kalos:** Unknown Location (for about 2.5 months- only mentioned)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Starting Point)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City – General Hospital (About a month)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Stays Put)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned- She's busy with other issues**

 **Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Gym Leader (Actress/Model)_

* * *

**-(Mark) Daniel Marcus Waterflower (OC)-  
****Age At The Start:** 50 (MIA)

 **Birthplace:** Kanto **-** Cerulean Gym

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (For A Short Time – MIA)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned – unless you count Misty's #6**

 **Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Gym Leader (Former Gym Leader/Daisy, Violet, Lily & Misty's dad)_

* * *

**-(Saya) Artesia Louisa Waterflower (OC)-  
****Age At The Start:** 51 (MIA)

 **Birthplace:** Johto- Whirl Islands – Red Rock Isle

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (For A Short Time – MIA)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned – unless you count Misty's #6**

 **Former Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Alpha/Omega(Sea Hero) Priestess (Daisy, Violet, Lily & Misty's mom)_

* * *

**-Juliana Maya Sapphire (OC)-  
****Age At The Start:** Deceased (Would be around 41)

 **Birthplace:** Johto - Whirl Islands – Red Rock Isle

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
Deceased

 **Former Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Alpha/Omega (Sea Hero) Priestess (Maya's mom)_

* * *

**-Maya Sapphire (CC/OLN)-  
****Age At The Start:** 24.5 years

 **Birthplace:** Johto - Whirl Islands – Red Rock Isle

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket HQ (Against Her Will)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned**

 **Occupation:** _A Water Pokemon Alpha/Omega (Sea Hero) Priestess_

* * *

**-(Ash) Satoshi Ketchum-**  
**Age At The Start:** 14 almost 15  
**Age At The End:** 16

 **Home:** Kanto **-** Pallet Town

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (First Seen) – General Hospital (Unknown amount of time)  
**Kalos:** Lumiose City/Snowbell City/Lumiose City+Anistar City-Outskirts (Bits & pieces/here & there)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (About a year)  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket HQ - (Located between Mt. Moon & The Indigo Plateau)-(Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Vermilion City (Stays Put)

 **Pokemon on hand #1(After Unova):**  
**#1) Pikachu (Always With Ash)**  
**#2) Oshawott (left Oak's Labs)**  
**#3) Snivy (left Oak's Labs)**  
**#4) Pignite (left Oak's Labs)**  
**#5) Leavanny (left Oak's Labs)  
#6) Krokoodile (left Oak's Labs)  
** Not to mention the 4 others he caught in that region

 **Pokemon on hand #2(In & After Kalos): ** **  
#1) Pikachu (Always With Ash)  
#2) Noivern (left Oak's Labs)  
#3) Hawlucha (left Oak's Labs)  
#4) Talonflame (left Oak's Labs)  
#5) Grininja (left in Kalos)  
#6) Goodra (left in Kalos)**

 **Pokemon on hand #3 (DURING The Story):** **  
#1) Pikachu (Always With Ash)  
#2) Charizard - Type: Fire/Flying  
#3) Bayleef - Type: Grass  
#4) Buizel - Type: Water  
#5) Muk - Type: Poison  
#6) Gastly - Type: Poison/Ghost  
\+ A Tag-Along (The same one that is listed as Misty's #6)**

 **Pokemon that he catches during the story:  
****#1)** **Gastly (Caught (in Kanto) on his way home from Kalos to Pallet Town)**

 **Occupation:** _Traveling Trainer_

* * *

**-(Delia) Delilah Ketchum (CC/OFN)-  
****Age At The Start:** 32.5

 **Age At The End:** 35

 **Birthplace:** Kanto **-** Vermilion City

 **Places traveled in this story:**  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Current Home/Starting Point)

 **Kanto:** Team Rocket HQ - (Located between Mt. Moon & The Indigo Plateau)-(Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Home/Stays Put)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** Mr. Mime **\- Type: Fairy/Psychic  
#2) ** Ash's: Quilava **\- Type: Fire  
#3) ** Ash's: Noctowl **\- Type: Normal/Flying  
#4) ** Ash's: Leavanny **\- Type: Grass  
#5) ** Ash's: Snivy **\- Type: Grass  
#6) ** Ash's: Gible **\- Type: Ground/Dragon**

 **Occupation(s):** _A mother (also owns a restaurant + former pokemon trainer)_

* * *

**-Tracey Sketchit-**  
**Age At The Start:** 19  
**Age At The End:** 21

 **Birthplace:** Kanto **–** Orange Islands

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Cerulean Gym (Home/Stayed Put)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned – Unless you count one of the gym Pokemon who bit his hand (Chapter 20-mentioned only) it was on hand at that time (though he wished it wasn't).**

 **Occupation(s):** _A pokemon watcher/artist (also a handyman, former traveling trainer + something that would be a spoiler up till chapter 9)_

* * *

**-Rudy (Need a surname)-**  
**Age At The Start:** 18  
**Age At The End:** 20

 **Birthplace:** Kanto **–** Orange Islands

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Johto:** Whirl Islands Near Red-Rock Isle  
**Kanto:** _Cerulean City Gym_  
**Kanto:** Orange Islands: Trovita Gym (Stayed Put)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned**

 **Occupation(s):** _A Gym Leader From Trovita Gym In the Orange Archipelago)_

* * *

**-Samuel Oak-**  
**Age At The Start:** 52 (Nearly 20 Years Older Than Delia)  
**Age At The End:** 54

 **Birthplace:** Kanto **-** Unknown

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Home Base/Stayed put)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned**

 **Occupation(s):** _A Scientist/Professor/Teacher/Researcher (Father of Matt Oak & Grandpa to Gary Oak)._

* * *

**-(Matt) Mathew Oak (OC)-**  
**Age At The Start:** Would Be 34 (Almost 23 When He  & His Wife Died)

 **Birthplace:** Kanto - Celadon City

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
N/A

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned**

 **Occupation(s):** _A Scientist/Professor/Teacher/Researcher/Hacker (Father to Gary Oak, Husband To Sasha Oak & Son To Professor Samuel Oak)_

* * *

**-Sasha Oak (OC)-**  
**Age At The Start:** Would Be 33 (Almost 22 When She  & Her Husband Died)

 **Birthplace:** Kanto - Celadon City

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
N/A

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned**

 **Occupation(s):** _A Teacher/Researcher (Mother to Gary Oak, Wife To Matt Oak & Daughter-in-law To Professor Samuel Oak)_

* * *

**-Gary Oak-**  
**Age At The Start:** 14 almost 15

 **Birthplace:** Kanto - Pallet Town

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Alola Region:** (Mentioned - Traveling)  
**Sinnoh:** (Mentioned - Traveling)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket HQ - (Located between Mt. Moon & The Indigo Plateau)-(Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Vermilion City (Passing Through)  
**Sinnoh:** Back To Where He Was (Mentioned - Traveling)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1) Umbreon - Type: Dark  
#2) Houndoom - Type: Dark/Fire  
#3) Arcanine - Type: Fire  
#4) Alakazam - Type: Psychic  
#5) Blastoise - Type: Water  
#6) Scizor - Type: Bug/Steel**

 **Occupation(s):** _A Research Student (+ Something that would be a spoiler for his story)_

* * *

_**-Alain Sycamore-** _

**Age At The Start:** 17 (Only when he is first shown in the fic, not from the start of the fic)

 **Birthplace:** Kanto - Indigo Plateau – General Hospital

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Starting Out)  
**Kalos:** **Unknown (Traveling)**  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket HQ - (Located between Mt. Moon & The Indigo Plateau)-(Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Just A Short Time)  
**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Traveling W/ Sycamore & Mairin)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** Charazard **\- Type: Fire/Flying + Dragon (When Mega-Evolved)  
#2) ** Metagross **\- Type: Psychic/Steel  
#3) ** Weavile **\- Type: Ice/Dark  
#4) ** Bisharp **\- Type: Steel/Dark  
#5) ** Psyduck **\- Type: Water  
#6) ** Pidgeot **\- Type: Normal/Flying**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Trainer/Research Assistant (Sycamore's Adopted Son)_

* * *

_**-Augustine Sycamore-**_  
**Age At The Start:** 38

 **Birthplace:** Kalos - Gloire City-Outskirts

**Places traveled in the story:**

**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Starting Point)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town  
**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Stayed)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
** Not Mentioned

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Pokemon Researcher (Studying Mega Evolution)_

* * *

_**-Sophia Renaud (CC/OLN)-**_  
**Age At The Start:** 37

 **Birthplace:** Kalos - Gloire City

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Starting Point)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town  
**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Stayed)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
** Not Mentioned

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Pokemon Research Assistant (Sycamore's lover/Former member of Team Rocket)_

* * *

_**-Mairin Manon-  
**_**Age At The Start:** 12 (5 years younger than Alain- I'm sorry, but there is NO way that she is older than that)

 **Birthplace:** Kalos - Unknown

**Places traveled in the story:**

**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Starting Point)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town  
**Kalos:** Lumiose City (Stayed)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
** Not Mentioned

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Trainer_

* * *

_**-(Boss) Antonio Giovanni (CC/OFN)-**_  
**Age At The Start:** 45 (12.5 years older than Delia)

 **Birthplace:** Hoenn - Unknown

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
Did not leave HQ

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Many many pokemon- Though, only one is mentioned  
#1) Alakazam**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Leader #2 of Team Rocket (Father of 5 children by 4 mothers. Only 3 named in this story: Ash, Alain & Silver)_

* * *

_**-(Madam Boss) Isabella Giovanni (CC/OFN)-**_  
**Age The Start:** 72

 **Birthplace:** Hoenn- Lilycove City

**Places traveled in the story:**

**Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
**

_**Occupation(s):** _ _Leader #1 of Team Rocket (Mother of Antonio Giovanni)_

* * *

_**-(Domino) Dominique Giovanni**_ _ ** _ **(CC/OFN/**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **OLN**_**_**_**_ ) -  
**Age When First Shown In The Story: 22**

 **Birthplace:** Kanto

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Traveling for work **  
**

**Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** **Not Mentioned**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _An Ace Agent For Team Rocket (Giovanni's niece)  
_

* * *

_**-Cassidy** _ _**-** _  
**Age When First Shown In The Story: 23**

 **Birthplace:** Kanto

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Traveling for work **  
**

**Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** **Not Mentioned**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _An Agent For Team Rocket_

* * *

_**-Butch** _ _**-** _  
**Age When First Shown In The Story: 25**

 **Birthplace:** Kanto

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Traveling for work **  
**

**Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** **Not Mentioned**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _An Agent For Team Rocket_

* * *

_**-Dawn Berlitz-**_  
**Age At The Start:** 12 (Chap. 1) and 13 (by Chap. 4)  
**Age At The End:** 15.5

 **Birthplace:** Sinnoh: Twinleaf Town

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City – General Hospital (About 2.5 Weeks)  
**Johto - Whirl Islands:** Red Rock (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City (Just A Short Time – Unknown where she went)  
**Johto** ** **:**** **Traveling  
****Kanto:** **Pallet Town (Just A Short Time)  
******Johto:**** **Traveling**

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** Piplup **-** **Type: Water** **  
#2) Not Mentioned  
#3) Not Mentioned  
#4) Not Mentioned  
#5) Not Mentioned  
#6) Not Mentioned**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Pokemon Trainer/Coordinator/Poke-Chic Mag. Trainer Model_

* * *

_**-Paul Aerolith-** _

**Age The Start:** 15

 **Birthplace:** Sinnoh - Veilstone City

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Johto: Whirl Islands –** Red Rock Isle  
**Sinnoh:** Iron Island (Traveling)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
** Not Mentioned

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Trainer_

* * *

_**-Reggie Aerolith-**_  
**Age The Start:** 21

 **Birthplace:** Sinnoh - Veilstone City

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Johto: Whirl Islands –** Red Rock Isle  
**Sinnoh:** Veilstone City (Stays)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
** Not Mentioned

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Pokemon Breeder/Former Traveling Trainer_

* * *

_**-Brock Harrison-**_  
**Age The Start:** 19

 **Birthplace:** Kanto - Pewter City

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Cerulean City – General Hospital  
**Kanto:** **Pewter City & The Battle Pike**  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Just A Short Time)  
**Kanto:** **Pewter City & The Battle Pike (Home)**

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not Mentioned**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Pokemon Dr. Trainee/Husband To Pike Queen Lucy (Father-To-Be)_

* * *

_**-(Lucy) Luschia Ophidian-Harrison**_ _ ** _ **(CC/OFFN & OLN)**_**_-  
**Age The Start:** 22

 **Birthplace:** Kanto – Fuchsia City (Battle Pike Is Located On The Outskirts)

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Kanto:** Battle Pike (She is only mentioned)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not Mentioned- She, herself is only mentioned as expecting a baby with her husband: Brock**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Pike Queen Of The Battle Pike - In The Kanto (Anime) Battle Frontier_

* * *

_**-**_ _ **May Maple-**_  
**Age The Start:** 13-15 (not shown until she was 15)  
**Age The End:** 16

 **Birthplace:** _Hoenn - Petalberg City_

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Hoenn:** Petalberg City (Home; On brake)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket's HQ (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Hoenn:** Petalberg City (Traveling)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** Blaziken **\- Type: Fighting/Fire  
#2) ** Latias **\- Type: Psychic/Dragon  
#3) ** Milotic **\- Type: Water  
#4)** Beautifly **\- Type: Bug/Flying  
#5) ** Glaceon **\- Type: Ice  
#6) ** Surskit **\- Type: Water/Bug**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Pokemon Trainer/Coordinator_

* * *

_**-(Max) Maximilian Maple-**_  
**Age The Start:** 8-10 (when May is 15)  
**Age The End:** 10.5

 **Birthplace:** _Hoenn - Petalberg City_

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Hoenn:** Petalberg City (Home; On brake)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket's HQ (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Hoenn:** Petalberg City (Traveling with his sister, Drew and Serena)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned (But he has a Raltz)**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Pokemon Trainer_

* * *

_**-Serena Yvonne-**_  
**Age The Start:** 14-15 (Only entered when she was 15)  
**Age The End:** 15

 **Birthplace:** Kalos - Vaniville Town

 **Places traveled in the story:**  
**Hoenn:** Petalberg City (Home; On brake)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Team Rocket's HQ (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Indigo Plateau (Short Time)  
**Kanto:** Pallet Town (Short Time)  
**Hoenn:** Petalberg City (Traveling)

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** _Braixen -_ _**Type: Fire** _ **  
#2)** _Pancham -_ _**Type: Fighting** _ **  
#3)** _Sylveon -_ _**Type: Fairy** _ **  
#4)** _Rappidash -_ _**Type: Fire** _ **  
#5)** _Flygon -_ _**Type: Ground/Dragon** _ **  
#6)** _Altaria -_ _**Type: Dragon/Flying** _

_**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Pokemon Trainer/Pokemon Performer/Coordinator_

* * *

_**-Clemont Ferrand-**_  
**Age The Start:** 15-17 (Only entered when he was 17)

 **Birthplace:** Kalos - Lumiose City

 **Places traveled in the story:  
** Kalos - to Kanto & Back **  
**

**Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
#1)** _Chespin_ _**\- Type: Grass  
#2) ** _ _Gogoat_ _**\- Type: Grass  
#3) ** _ _Luxray_ _**\- Type: Electric  
#4) ** _ _Heliolisk_ _**\- Type: Electric/Normal  
#5) ** _ _Bunnelby_ _**\- Type: Normal  
#6) ** _ _Dedenne_ _**\- Type: Electric/Fairy** _

_**Occupation(s):** _ _Lumiose City Gym Leader/ Traveling Trainer_

* * *

_**-(Bonnie) Eurika Bonnie Ferrand-**_  
**Age The Start:** 7.5-9 (When Clemont is almost 17)  
**Age The End:** 9.5 (almost 10)

 **Birthplace:** Kalos - Lumiose City

**Places traveled in the story:**

**Places traveled in the story:  
** Kalos - to Kanto & Back **  
**

**Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not mentioned (But She has:** _Dedenne_ _**\- Type: Electric/Fairy)** _

_**Occupation(s):** _ _Traveling Baby Sister_

* * *

_**-Alexa Alba (CC/OLN)**_ -  
**Age The Start:** 29

 **Birthplace:** Kalos– Santalune City

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Only One Mentioned:** **Helioptile**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Freelance Reporter  
_

* * *

_**-Diantha**_ -  
**Age The Start:** 35

 **Birthplace:** Kalos–Unknown

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Only One Mentioned:** **Gardevoir**

 _**Occupation(s):** _ _Actress/Model/Champion_

* * *

_**-Marina Destine (OC)**_ -  
**Age The Start:** Just Mentioned - Around 44

 **Birthplace:** Fiore

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not Mentioned  
**

_**Occupation(s): A Champion Of The Whirl Cup/Water Pokemon Trainer(Trinity & Solana's Mother & Maya's Foster Mom)  
** _

* * *

_**-Trinity Destine (CC/OLN)**_ -  
**Age The Start:** Just Mentioned - Around 24

 **Birthplace:** Johto- Whirl Islands

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not Mentioned  
**

_**Occupation(s): Water Pokemon Trainer  
** _

* * *

_**-Solana Destine (CC/OLN)**_ -  
**Age The Start:** Just Mentioned - Around 27

 **Birthplace:** Fiore

 **Pokemon on hand, in the story:** **  
Not Mentioned  
**

_**Occupation(s): Pokemon Ace/Top Ranger  
** _

* * *

**Final Notes: If I left anyone out, please let me know.**

**Cilan will never EVER be seen in any of my stories. EVER. It would turn into a character bash story and I hate those.  
Iris, though not the ficus or even much of a secondary character might make her way into my stories, if I ever feel like it.**

**Reasons:**

**About Cilan (No offense meant to anyone who likes either him, or Iris)- I hate him. Plane and simple. He and more than half the cast of Black & White/Best Wishes make it almost IMPOSSIBLE for me to watch that section of the pokemon series. The only parts I can watch are the sections with Meloetta, N, and when Alexa shows up.  
So, I have him dead in all of my story timelines.  
No matter what stories, if it's the Temperance series or any other non-affiliated stories that I may write. As-far as I am concerned, he died as soon as he got to that train convention or whatever it was, when he left Ash and Alexa. He is my absolutely least favorite of the male characters that Ash travels/hangs with. My most favorite is Drew from Advanced- Though he technically isn't a traveling friend or hangs out with Ash...After Drew, is Clemont from X,Y&Z, Then Brock from Original +, Then Kiawe from Sun & Moon, then Max from Advanced and that's it.  
Cilan doesn't make the list. At all.  
If it makes anyone feel better, when he died, it was painless and immediate. Iris was heartbroken.  
**

**About Iris** ****(No offense meant to anyone who likes either her, or Cilan)- She is intolerable until the sections with Meloetta, N and Alexa. I only started liking her in the brief glimpses I saw of her from the Pokemon Generations specials. As far as I care, THAT Iris is VERY likable. She is still my least favorite of the female characters as of the Sun & Moon arc.  
Misty From original and Serena from X,Y&Z are a near tie for my favorites (Misty wins out though, because of the amount of time she has been around and the fact that I grew up with her).  
After those 2 comes another tie between: May from Advanced and Lillie and Lana from Sun and Moon, followed by yet another tie between: Dawn from D&P and Bonnie from X,Y&Z and Mallow from Sun & Moon... and, THEN there is Iris.** **


End file.
